A Game Called Bondage
by PuckeringLemon
Summary: LuffyxNami ZoloxNami SanjixNami playing a game called "Bondage" A foursome kind of love between One Piece characters. When Luffy decides to take it to next level!
1. Chapter 1

A Game Called "Bondage"

Wriitten By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing !!!!!!!! It all belongs to the (freakin) amazing Eiichiro Oda!

"Naaammiiiiii!!!" Luffy called to his most level-headed crewmate."What!" she yelled back. "Juz comere a sec." Nami mumbled under her breath in an annoyed "what-the-hell-is-your-problem/I-wish-you-would-go-die-in-a-hole" kind of way, but not loud enough that Luffy could hear."Okay, now close yer eyes!"he said in a devilish demeanor. Reluctantly, Nami shut her eyes to please her captain, but she kept herself aware of him using her other senses, as not to fall into one of his traps.

"One…two…three!!!!"Nami opened her eyes at this point to find Luffy, Zolo, and Sanji pouncing on her, and tying her to the furniture around her with thick ropes that looked new. Nami snapped. "What is the meaning of this!!!" Nami realized that none of her limbs were capable of moving with the ropes, then thought, "I couldn't escape any way, not with these three." Nami expected them to force clean slates on their debts to her, but she looked into their eyes, and immediately knew that was not their motives.

Luffy had his usual grin with a slightly devilish undertone, Zolo, a slightly demonic mouth, not smiling nor frowning, but perfectly neutral, but Sanji was the queerest of all. Sanji looked more guilty than anything. Without even realizing she was the one speaking, she said "Lu-lu-l-Luffy, will you untie me,…. Pleeeeaase." In a quick and blunt reply, he said "No!" Then after some time, "First, let's play a game!" With this, Nami thought of the possibilities, then her position. She was stricken with realization, but comforted herself with "Naw, he, being Luffy, couldn't do something *gulp* sexual, certainly not,… right?."

Zolo let out a grunt, capturing Nami's attention then looked to Luffy and said, "Well captain, how are we going to this.." waving his hand at Nami in a heap on the floor. Luffy thought for about a minute or two, apparently he didn't plan very well after he had her on the floor. He replied Zolo's question with, "As long as I go first, I don't care. :)" Nami whimpered, "What _are_ we playing Luffy?" He answered faster than she expected for his inability to think earlier, "*smirk * bondage.*smirk*"


	2. Chapter 2

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……*chirp chirp* nothing…..

"Bbbb..ondage?" Nami questioned. "Yeah!" Luffy replied, "we're gonna play bondage." Zolo and Sanji both looked guilty now, seeing how afraid Nami was, so Zolo decided to speed things up. "Okay captain, go ahead, you wanted to be first."

With this, Luffy lay down next to Nami on the floor and caressed her toned yet feminine core, noting how she squirmed under his finger tips. "Luu…Luffyyyyy?" Nami was enticed by his actions, now realizing just what "bondage" really was, and not really minding, knowing that it was Luffy, the man she always turned to in her darkest times, and relying on to save her in the end. She let out a gasp when his hand danced along her ribs getting closer by the second to her sensitive breasts. She almost screamed when he reached them, and found it muffled when he kissed her. His kiss was not hard and sloppy like most men's, Luffy's was like a bird's softest feather brushing against you as it floats by.

Nami would've thrown her arms around him if they weren't tied up, but as she made a failed attempt to sit up, she saw Zolo and Sanji sending daggers at Luffy. "Hey, what's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked worriedly. She nudged her head towards her other two nakamas. He knew what they were thinking, and said "Okay guy's, your turn, just don't actually fuck her."*smirk*

Author's note: I plan on writing one chapter a day, so be patient please!


	3. Chapter 3

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: Every damned thing belongs to the sexiest man alive, Eiichiro Oda!!!!!!(Actually it's Brendan Frasier, but I won't say anything! )

AN : May contain lemons(I always change something in my original draft, I'm never sure…. Never.)

Sanji is Second

"My turn "stated Zolo bluntly. Of course, Sanji made an interjection. "Why do you get to go next, huh Marimo?" "You will only soil her with your calloused hands. So I should get to go second. " Zolo would normally fight Sanji , but he thought about the benefits of going last, and let it slide." Okay, fine by me, ya ero-cook bastard."

Sanji slowly walked over to Nami , he gracefully bent beside her, and placed his soft palm on her pale upper thigh. Nami had lost all hope for being untied anytime soon, so she uneasily squirmed under Sanji's touch, which she felt was begging to get a bit too friendly with her. He bent over to kiss her, and when their lips brushed, she shuddered violently under him. "What's wrong my Nami-Swan!" Zolo spoke before Nami had the chance. "You're a horrible kisser, that's what!" Sanji's pride was struck, he was a fabulous kisser! "She obviously doesn't like it, so don't force her!" Sanji was deeply hurt by this, so he left the room, to go blubber to Luffy about his terrible idea of a game.

Zolo just looked at her as if he was planning a way to kill her, which scared her, and forced words to her lips."Zolo, what's wrong……" He didn't reply, so she began to seriously worry, she could feel her heart pounding against her breast, which was never a good thing, because she knew it would jiggle. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough for someone staring at her chest, Like Zolo.

"Don't run." Zolo said, "Please don't run." Nami was taken away as she experienced Zolo's first act of mercy. He was untying her….


	4. Chapter 4

A Game called "Bondage"

Written By: Puckering Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All characters and story belong to Eiichiro Oda

Ramble: The other day I was thinking what would happen if I was a One Piece character. I got scary results. Think about it. If you had control over your appearance, attitude, social status, what would become of you. If you find something interesting about yourself, go ahead let out your excitement and message me! Will shut up now.

Zolo's First Act of Mercy

Zolo had not been planning to free her from the start, and thought that he would probably regret doing so, and did when Nami was on her feet and ran to the door causing Zolo to jump and land on top of her. :"I thought I told you not to run!" Zolo half whispered half screamed into her ear. All the reply he got was " unnnnnhhhhhhhhhh" "come on" Zolo whispered . He grabbed her around her thin waist, and sat down in a chair with her straddled on his legs. "God you weigh a lot" she said "I thought my ribs were going to crack." Zolo felt kind of guilty but reminded her again that he told her not to run, and she did. " Well wouldn't you if you were about to be left alone with the strongest man in the world, who just recently had you tied up to play a game of bondage!" "Hmmm……, yeah, I guess I would've. " Zolo replied. Nami struggled to get out of his arms that were still hooked behind her in an unbreakable prison. She was unsuccessful I n doing so and sighed. "If you would've run too, then why won't you let me?" Nami pleaded. "Because for one, I'm not you, and two, It was part of the deal we made." "What deal!?" Nami shouted, I was not aware of this "deal", huh, shouldn't the one who is being violated get in on this "deal" too!?" Nami was furious, because she originally thought it was just one of Luffy's shenanigans, but now he was telling her, that they have been thinking this through and making contracts with each other on what they could and couldn't do! "Listen Nami, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Zolo was totally serious now. "What are you going to do" Nami asked in terror. "Oh, lighten up Nami , I'm not gonna rape you!" "Listen, this was the deal, Luffy came to me and Sanji, and told us that we could play bondage with you on three conditions. One, we are not allowed to have sex with you, two, we cannot tell any other crew mates, and three …" "What is three?" Nami interrogated. "Well," Zolo stalled, "No matter what kind of plead you give us we are not allowed to untie you…." Zolo whimpered a little then continued," And that is what I've just done, and if you ran out of here, then Luffy will know what I did."

"Then tie me back up…." Nami suggested. "Zolo looked embarrassed and said, "I cannot do that either, because I know you won't like it, and unlike that stupid ero-cook, I don't want to do that to you."

Then Nami returned the act of mercy….


	5. Chapter 5

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda

AN: I heart Zolo!!!!!!!!!!Ahh! Yes, this for all the Zolo fan girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurry everyone, plug your ears!

Nami's Act of Mercy

"You're right, I didn't want cook-san, but I never said that I didn't want _you_." Nami regretted sharing her feelings, when he said "Oh yes, you did, you said you were afraid to be with me alone."

Nami: "Yeah, well you're a scary person, but that makes you really _hot_."

Zolo: "What did you call me!?"

Nami figured the only way to win this argument was to stick with what she originally said, because if she changed her theory, she knew he would hold it against her later."Yeah! I said it. YOU"RE FREAKIN' HOT!"

Zolo stood up knocking her off. "Okay, now you asked for!" He said catching her in an embrace and kissing her with surprisingly gentle lips. He was surprised too, noting that she leaned in to the kiss instead of backing out as he thought. Neither wanted to be the one to break the kiss, but he needed air sometime, so he slowly backed away gauging her reaction.

He hadn't noticed her arms around him, and he gasped when she moved her hand onto his toned ass* Nami giggled amazed that she could get such a response from him.

"What's so damned funny, woman!?" Zolo demanded. "I just find it strange that you are supposed to be seducing me, yet here you are-"Zolo immediately turned the conversation around " "Okay , stop right there, firstly, I'm not _seducing_ you, and secondly, I just…….. Oh I just don't give a shit…." Nami knew one thing, that she wanted Zolo to tie her up and make love to her. She wanted him to violate, taint her, she wanted to play BONDAGE!

*- sorry for not using a better word, but ass was the only thing that sounded inappropriate.


	6. Chapter 6

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: "Pleeeaasae Oda-Sensei!!" ………….."For the last time, NO! You cannot own One Piece!" Sorry everybody, I can't convince him to give it to me, so it belongs to him, and I own, once again, nothing…

We don't play by the rules!

"Mmmmmm." Nami moaned. "You're _such_ a good kisser." "Yeah, well I try." He said giving her another long hot kiss. "Whoa! I just came up with a great plan!" Nami squealed. "Luffy said you couldn't have sex with me, but he never said I couldn't have sex with _you_."

Nami put Zolo on the floor where she laid, and tied up his ankles first, then removed his shirt, and tied up his arms. She sat on his chest, and drew circles around his nipples, then bent down, fully showing her breasts, and licked the tip, then bit down. He moaned loudly as she tempted and teased him, moving down his chest with nibbles and leaving kiss marks all the down to the top of his pants.

"Heeeyyy Zolllllllooo!" Luffy called from outside the door, "you almost done with her?" Oh Shit! He thought, Hurry Nami, untie me! She didn't. "Come on in Luffy" Nami called back to her captain.

Luffy came in expecting to see Zolo kissing her, but was really surprised to find that they had switched roles. Lucky for Zolo, because Luffy is so stupid, he didn't register that Zolo would've had to untie her before he could get tied up.

"Hey Zolo, let's have a three-some!"


	7. Chapter 7

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: *tear* Oda san owns everything……sniffles *tear*

AN: I am very persuadable. If you don't like something about my story, tell me, and I can change it (however, that kinda depends on what's doable). Two people have requested that I change this to a LuNa again, so here it comes!

Threesomes

*SWEATDROP* "You want to have a threesome?!" Zolo muttered on the floor. Luffy grinned, "Sure, as long as you don't kiss me!" gagging, Zolo said, "Well, Nami will have to confirm it first." The two men both stared at Nami waiting for her response. "Yeah, okay!" she replied with a smile.

Nami started by untying Zolo. He looked almost disappointed though. Luffy then grabbed Nami up in his arms, carrying her like a bride, and carried her to her room, where she could lay on her bed. Zolo followed Luffy, and saw him on top of Nami holding on to her sides seductively, kissing her neck, giving her a hickey. Luffy turned to him and said" come on Zolo what's a three some without three people!"

Zolo sauntered over, and laid on the bed lifting Nami to rest her head on his lap. He toyed with her hair, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She took her hand and gracefully placed it on the back of his neck. He was shocked to see Nami enjoying herself. He figured she agreed for some scheme later, but right now, it looked like she was in bathing in pure pleasure.

Zolo sat with his legs crossed, and placed Nami's head back on the bed. He leaned over her, and nibbled at her ear. Then Luffy kicked him out." Zolo, get out, I want Nami to myself." Afraid of fighting with the captain, he left grumbling to him self.


	8. Chapter 8

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or any of the characters. It all belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

AN: here it is, the LuNa everybody has been waiting for! Enjoy!

Luffy likes it rough

Nami didn't care at all about leaving out Zolo. She thought he was the hottest, but deep inside she has a thing for Luffy too. She always wondered what a rubber dick would feel like, and she planned on finding out.

In the same manner that she had tied Zolo up, she decided to make Luffy the hostage too. She wasn't sure if Luffy could be held by any barriers, but noticed he didn't want to escape either, so she let the thought pass.

She straddled her captain and took of her shirt. She leaned down and kissed Luffy on the side of his mouth working her way to the center. When her lips were positioned square over his, she let her tongue trace around his lips then slowly bit down on his lower lip, and pulled away teasing him. Then she lit a candle on her nightstand, got up off the bed and turned out the lights. Before she crawled back on top of him, she took off her skirt.

Luffy gasped at the sight of his beautiful navigator, and wished so badly to be out of his confinements. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was squirming under her when her hands grasped his hips. She pinned his hips to the bed and unbuttoned his bottoms, then unzipped them, careful of the bulge.

She untied his legs to slide his shorts off, and when she tried to retie him, Luffy stopped her." Untie my hands too……..pleeeeaaase…." He said this seductively on purpose, but she reluctantly let him free. The second he was free, he roughly grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her so close to him that she felt like she was cemented to him. He began his ravishing of her, and Nami was in shock from the sudden change of theme.

Luffy liked her to be the hostage, a he being, of course, the horrible person forcing her to reach maximum pleasure. He placed her hands together in a praying position, stretched his fingers about an inch longer and pinned them above her head. He didn't worry about her feet, because he was lying on top of her, conscious of his weight. Though he didn't weigh much, he wanted her to relax and not be even a little uncomfortable. After she had been binded up, he kissed her with soft lips, and planted them from her lips down her pale neck, and paused at her collar bone to leave a kiss mark. She cried out when he bit down on her shoulder, which made him feel cocky and unsnap her bra. She was wearing nothing except her panties, and began to allow realization to come over her. 'Had Luffy only _not_ wanted Zolo or Sanji to fuck her because he was being kind to her, or did he just want to be the one to pop my cherry?' she thought to herself, and decided that it was her second idea. She knew it would hurt like hell, but decided that Luffy would be the only one she would want to be her first.

Luffy continued his preparations for her by moving lower and lower and lower, until his face was pressed into her breasts. He palmed the left while he licked her right nipple and smiled when it hardened between his teeth. He gently bit down, and then went to the other side. He followed his earlier motives, and continued his downwards movement. When he reached her navel, he traced it with his tongue, and stopped at her panties. He bit the lacey trim and pulled them down past her hips. He nibbled on her hip, and finished pulling her panties off completely with his hands. Nami laced her hands around the back off his head, and twisted his ebony hair in her slender fingers. He spread her legs to settle between them. He looked at her womanhood, and kissed the inside of her thigh. She felt shiver run up and down her spine, and her moan turned to a scream when his tongue licked from her opening to her clitoris in one smooth controlled motion. He grinned at her reaction, and she couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed. He stretched his neck to kiss her lips as a way to comfort her, and then refocused his attention to her most private place. He slipped his tongue inside of her, and found her G-spot and again she screamed out in pleasure. Luffy couldn't help but feel proud of himself. "Sensitive are we….." he said with sly smirk. Nami was humiliated, and _almost_ hated him at the moment, but was mostly mad at herself for losing all of her control and handing it over to her captain. He spread her thighs a little wider, and licked her G-spot again, this time feeling and tasting her womanly juices flow into his mouth. He lapped up everything, not spilling a drop, and swallowed it all. He heard her panting, and felt her nails dig into his shoulders, and took this as her sign of saying she was ready. He pushed the tip of himself in her to notify her of his following actions. He thrusted himself into her, officially declaring her virginity gone, then he slowly slid out, and rocked in and out of her as well-controlled as he could manage. He saw her finally relax into the pillow, obviously no longer feeling pain, and he violently pounded her into the bed with his thrusts. She announced her climax screaming "Aah…aahh… LUFFY!" He soon found his high coming and shot his fluids into her forcing a gasp to escape from her lips.

He let his drained body to rest on top of Nami, with nothing left but the feel of her hard nipples poking his chest. He rolled off of her, and she clung to him with no strength left and let her arm rest on his heaving torso, as they both let their dreams come to them in a pleasant night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: Oda Sensei owns One Piece, and I own nothing……………

AN: Sorry, I know, I am a horrible writer, but that's okay with me. If you don't like it, then don't be hatin', just stop wastin' yer time flaming, and go find another story!!!!!!!!!!

Her Man, His Girl

Strangely, Luffy woke up first, and woke Nami up too, by making love to her neck. She almost screamed when she awoke, because, well, normally her captain wasn't sleeping in her bed with her. She smiled at him " Mmmmmn. Good morning Luffy." "Good morning to you too, Nami." He said back then fondled one breast. She couldn't handle pleasure early in the morning and moaned into his kiss. She sat up to get up out of bed, but he stopped her. He wrapped his legs around her waist, and hugged her from behind. She fell back on him when he pulled her back down roughly on top of himself. "come on Luffy, I want to wash my face." Nami pleaded. He finally let her go, but when he heard the shower running, he decided it was time to get out bed too.


	10. Chapter 10

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: Oda Sensei owns One Piece, and I own nothing……………

AN: I know that I'm a noob and utterly fail life and everything, but please don't be hatin' I am just like anyone, when you start you're bad (unless you're a natural) and then later on you get good (hopefully).

"Shower" Position?

Nami wasn't trying 5to lead him on. She didn't really plan on having sex again, at least not early in the morning, and was in the middle of washing her hair when he pulled the curtain open.

Nami shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing in here Luffy?!" "Well," he said, "would you like to.. In the shower?" Nami didn't know what she was getting into, but agreed anyway.

He backed her against the wall and put his hands on her shoulders, and put his hips on hers to pin her there. She could feel Luffy's erection on her thigh, and dropped on her knees. She licked the tip, and Luffy moaned. She deep throated him, and slid off, letting her teeth graze the top and bottom lightly. He shouted out her name, and Nami decided that now it was her turn to make him be the sensitive one.

She kissed from the end , down his length, then up his stomach, and kissed his nipple. She made a circle around it with her tongue, and then gently took it between her teeth. He moaned, and called her name, and felt so dominant, well, at least until he decided to take over.

He grabbed her under her armpits and held her up, so she could close her legs around his waist. He sat down with her sitting in his lap, her fingers laced behind his neck. He put one hand on the small of her back, and the other grabbed at her womanhood. His first two fingers slipped up inside of her forcing her to gasp and moan, then he massaged her clitoris with his thumb. He felt her juices on his fibers, pulled them out, and smeared her on his full-sized length. He laid her on her back, and spread her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance, and kept a slow, steady rock with his hips. She climaxed, and he began thrusting harder and faster. Nami climaxed a second time, and then a third when he spilled inside of her. He put his arm under her head for her use as a pillow, and they scrubbed each other's backs .


	11. Chapter 11

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, or anything else for that matter….Eiichiro Oda is the owner of all.

An Awkward Breakfast

Luffy and Nami dried each other off, and Luffy helped Nami back into her clothes. Once they were each fully dressed, Luffy was ready for his first meal that day.

He carried her into the kitchen and placed her in a chair next to him. Sanji couldn't look at either of them, and served them their food quickly, spilling a little sauce on Nami's neck. Luffy noticed right away, and licked it off of her, leaving a hickey. Zolo had a look of disgust on his face and turned away slightly, while Ussop and Chopper had looks of utter disbelief. Neither Luffy nor Nami noticed or cared what the others thought, and began eating their breakfast. The whole time the mugiwara crew ate, it was silent. Nobody said anything, and nobody was smiling, except for Luffy and Nami, of course.

AN: sorry this is supa short, but it's a transition chapter, and plus, it's….. WHOA CRAP IT'S 2:30 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: *sniffle…sniffle* I …hic…don't own…hic…anything! Wahhhh!!!! Oda-san owns everything!!!!!!

AN: it is so late, I need Kool-Aid really bad right now, but I must finish one more chapter!

Two Nights

It's been two nights now that Nami wouldn't have sex with him, and he was worrying while wallowing in self pity. He was afraid to approach Sanji, but because he was the reckless captain that he was, he boldly approached the cook and asked him about his Nami troubles." She won't even let me kiss her!" Luffy blubbered. "Well at least she let you kiss her before. Have you done anything in particular to upset her?" Sanji asked. "Not anything out of the ordinary crossed my lips." Luffy said a bit too proudly for his situation. "Maybe she's on her period…." Sanji said in a matter of fact kind of way.

Luffy felt really stupid now. "What's that…?" Luffy questioned. Sanji looked paler than normal right then and leaned over to the captain's ear, and explained about women. Luffy stood up immediately, and went to look for Nami.


	13. Chapter 13

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: Oda –Sensei owns One Piece, and all of the characters in this story. I cannot take credit for my idea either, because of my reviewers, this story has been changed from a predominant ZoNa to a LuNa, so thank them!!!!!!!!!

AN: I now have a deviant ART account, so you can message me from there too, and yes, I am still PuckeringLemon. You may read now.

Once a Month

Luffy looked for Nami in the kitchen, on deck, and even in her bedroom, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was sulking and talking to Zolo while he lifted weights. "…Yeah, that's what Sanji thinks…" Luffy said. Zolo looked at Luffy and mumbled "I thought we weren't even allowed to have sex with, let alone every night." Luffy knew Zolo wouldn't be very useful for information, so he went back to the kitchen in hope for meat.

When he walked in, Sanji immediately locked the fridge. "Oh come on!" Luffy shouted, "I need meat to_ live_, now hand it over!!!" *sweat drop* "no Luffy, you cannot eat yet, but here, you can drink this." Sanji tossed Luffy an energy drink, and turned back to the stove. Luffy decided something was better than nothing, and drank it. He practiced some fighting stuff, and then he had to go to the bathroom….BAD! He thought about how tall the can had been, and regretted drinking the whole thing.

He got to the bathroom door, and turned the knob. When he pushed opened the door, he saw Nami. She was sitting on the toilet, and her hand was reached between her thighs. She blushed a deep red, and shouted "Get out!!!!" Luffy couldn't move. Had Nami been …..touching herself?

He quickly backed out the door, and was embarrassed himself, to have caught Nami doing whatever it was she was doing. He thought to himself, wondering if she had been masturbating."Why would she need to masturbate if she has me?" Luffy felt kinda disappointed in himself, but then thought

He went to go talk to Sanji, and entered the kitchen. "Get out Luffy, you're not getting any meat." Sanji said sternly. "Don't worry Sanji-kun, I don't want any food. This caught Sanji's full attention, and he sat down across from Luffy at the table.

"What do you want Luffy?" Luffy stalled by twiddling his thumbs. "Well, I thought about what you said, about………_you know_……..and I don't really know how to handle it." Sanji seemed a little flustered. "Luffy, you have to understand, that right now, Nami is in a lot of pain….. women need space and patience when they're…_on_." Luffy nodded, but he still wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Okay, now I know why she doesn't want sex, if it hurts, but, why can't I kiss her!" Sanji looked frustrated and said hastily, " Nami-swan doesn't like anyone near her when she is on her period, because she gets really touchy and bitchy. She's afraid to snap at someone who doesn't deserve it…." Now Luffy understood a little better, but his main question was..."What if I don't care if she snaps, can I still make love with her? If I promise to be gentle, and not hurt her will she let me ?" The cook lost all patience with him. "NO LUFFY! YOUCANNOT HAVE SEX WITH UNWILLING WOMEN WHEN THEY ARE ON THEIR PERIODS, AND ESPECIALLY NOT NAMI-SWAN!" Just as Sanji finished his sentence, Nami walked through the door. " what was that you said Sanji-kun? Hmmmm…….."

Oh crap!


	14. Chapter 14

"A Game Called "Bondage"

Writing By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer:*sad face* I don't own One Piece, and won't any time soon, so *sniffle* I give ALL credit to Oda Sensei

AN: Just for flamers, I am a girl, and when I insult women on their periods, believe me, I don't mean to insult anyone but myself, so go and dump some ice on your heads!

Just For You I Will

Nami had on a blank expression, so the two men weren't quite sure of what to expect. " Who says I don't Luffy? Hmmn?" Luffy didn't no how to respond Nami's question, so he put blame on Sanji. "Well, Sanji said that women are bitches when they are on their periods, so I believed him." *anger* " Firstly, who said I was on my period?!" Luffy shyly spoke up. "I saw you in the bathroom masturbating, and when I asked Sanji what you were doing that for, he suggested that you were on your period." Nami sweatdropped, and fumed. " Luffy, I was not _masturbating_, and I thought you might like to know that I'm not having sex with you right now, because yes, I am………….. _on_. "Luffy could understand Nami's words, but she still did not answer his big question. So, being the idiot genius that he was, he said "Can I still have sex with you if I'm careful not to hurt you?" Nami looked really angry, but then it faded away. " Luffy, if you want to have red, bloody sex, that's your decision, though I don't understand the thrill you would get off with it. And just for the record, I don't masturbate." "wait, then what were you doing in the bathroom with your hands between your legs?" Nami fidgeted a little. " I was……. putting in a tampon." Luffy looked stumped. "What's that?" Nami replied " well, it's………. it's a………. thing. that you use when you're on your period." Now, Luffy thought, _everything_ made sense to him. Even his big question.

Nami walked out of the room, and then Luffy jumped up. "THAT MEANS I CAN HAVE SEX AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nami heard him scream from inside her room, and undoubtedly, the rest of the crew did too. She mumbled under her breath, " yeah, just for you Luffy."


	15. Chapter 15

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: "pleeeeeease Oda sensei…." "No! You baka fan girl!!!!!!!! Sorry everyone, every time I ask sensei to give me one piece he says no…..i wonder why? He still owns everything! Hmmp!

I Don't Care

Luffy waited around all day with only one thing on his mind, sex with bloody Nami. He wondered what he would have to do differently, so he went to his guidance counselor, Sanji.

8:00 PM-

Luffy walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "What do you want this time crap-captain?" Sanji said accusingly. "I am gonna have sex with Nami tonight, and I don't know much about how women like sex on their periods, slower, faster, …. softer, harder!?" "Well crap-kid, women usually get self conscious about the blood, so take her to the bath tub. They usually feel more comfortable in water." Luffy jumped back on his feet, and went out the door to start the bath.

8:30-

Nami was sitting on her bed, reading, when Luffy knocked on her door. " Come in!" she sang. Luffy pushed on the door, walked up to her, picked her up, and took her to the bath without saying a word. 'Whoa! Nami thought, he didn't take me seriously when I said that he could…….' She thought to herself. "Aaahh, Luffy, what are you doing?" Luffy looked at her with suspicion, "Well you said we could have sex again, so………." Nami wanted desperately to take back what she said, but it was no use defying those puppy dog eyes he was giving her.

Luffy asked her if she wanted to "take care of herself" , before he ravished her, and she gladly accepted his generosity. She hid behind the shower curtain to take off her clothes, then "took care of herself", and lowered herself into the warm water.

He was kissing her neck and fondling her breasts when she felt too uncomfortable. "L..Luffy, I don't think you want to do this. You really don't want to do this, it will be gross….." Luffy only looked into her big, beautiful eyes, and whispered in her ear, "I don't care……." *smirk*

AN: Sorry about the REALLY gross chapters, but I hope to make up for it soon.


	16. Chapter 16

A Game Called "Bondage"

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: By now, probably all of you know that I don't own one piece, and it belongs to Oda-san, but for all of you baka readers, I DON'T!

AN: Sorry about the gross-ness going on, I dug myself into a pretty deep hole with this one, read if you dare!

Shall we play again!

Luffy looked into her eyes again, and said, "I love you so much, so don't worry. I asked for this, and I want it, so I'm not going to stop unless you don't want this too." He waited for her response, and was thrilled when she nodded her head and said, "O..O...Okay."

He let her rest her body against the tub and decided that if she was embarrassed about.._down there_, he wouldn't go there with his hands, so he occupied them holding them above her head, and kissing her slow and long. He drew his attention to her earlobe, and bit down gently. Her breasts looked as if they were floating in the water, and he licked the tips of each, watching them bounce after. He remembered their first game of bondage, and with her hands up like that it reminded him of that day. He looked at her and smiled and she said "what?" "He he, you look pretty tied up Nami!" Luffy exclaimed. "You look like you did on our first kiss." She blushed and remembered that day too. Then she kissed him, bringing him down on top of her, almost weightless in the water. He pinned her hips to the tub , and slowly thrusted into her well. 'It went in easier' Luffy thought, 'maybe I like doing it in the water!' He released into her, and that made her climax too, and they laid in the water together while Luffy tickled her stomache.

"I actually liked that Luffy, thank you." Luffy was surprised to hear this; he thought she might be angry at him for kind of forcing her into it. "Thank you too, Nami, I am glad you enjoyed it." Luffy replied " I liked doing it in the water."

"Well then Luffy, shall we play again!"

"Definitely!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A Game Called "Bondage"**

**Written By: PuckeringLemon**

**Disclaimer: Oda –san owns One piece and the characters, Blah blah blah………**

**Annoying Pleasures**

After Luffy and Nami's "bath tub" experience, they had grown a lot more comfortable with each other, so Luffy started to push the limits. No matter where Nami was hiding, he could always find her. Nami was beginning to look a little peeved, because she couldn't even pee without him watching her. Luffy continued his peeping for a few days, then ,took it even a step further. Nami noticed him trying to touch her every minute of the day, copping a feel, or grabbing her ass, anything, and EVERYTHING!

"Luffy! You are going to have to end this sometime." Nami screeched at her captain while he was fondling her. "Aww! Why Nami?" Luffy said. "Well, because I cannot concentrate on my work when you are non-stop touching me!" "oh. "was all Luffy could think of as a reply, "sorry." Nami felt a tad bit guilty, so she stepped closer to him, grabbed _his_ ass, and said, " It's okay though, because I like it, just don't do it _all_ the time, alright." Luffy brightened up a bit, and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay."

"Now I kinda miss it….." thought Nami, a little ashamed of herself for driving him away, so she went out to find him.

She looked in the kitchen first, but didn't see him there, and immediately knew this could be a challenge!

The last place she looked, the men's quarters, was where she found him. She _really_ didn't want to go in there, because anywhere where men live is guaranteed not to be a good place for a woman to be, but she was desperate.

" Hi Nami!" Luffy said the second the door moved. "What brings you here?!" Nami didn't exactly know how she was going to explain herself, but decided that actions were better than words, all but two of course. "Ravish me….."

Luffy stood up, and tossed her over his shoulder. If she wanted sex, she was going to get it Luffy-style! He took her to her bedroom, and threw her on the bed. She landed softly despite his rough approach. He crawled on top of her arching his back as he worked his way up. She felt his lips brush hers, and she pulled him into a deep sensual kiss. They broke for air, and he grabbed her sides, and rolled them so she was on top now. She leaned down to kiss him, and he pulled her to him grabbing at her firm ass making her moan.

Luffy wanted to take control again, and he slipped his body out from under her and made her lay on the bed stomach down. He put little weight on her and gently bit her neck and earlobes. She gasped when he left a kiss mark, very visible, on her throat. He sat up a little to allow her to spin back onto her back. She pulled off her top, and unsnapped her bra in the front, and left Luffy a beautiful sight underneath him. She could feel his arousal pressing on her, and decided she was going to make him scream.

She made him lie down, and she sat on his chest. He let in a sharp breath when Nami's teeth grazed his nipple. She squeezed the other too, and then she spun around. She bent down and unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his boxers. She took him i9n her mouth, and teased him, never quite taking in all of him. Luffy pulled her back some, and ran his tongue along her folds. She screamed first, but not long after, she deep throated him, and he let loose.

Quickly, he rolled her over and thrusted into her making her scream again. His thrusts were both controlled and reckless, but mostly full of lust. His eyes were glazed over, and he finally climaxed into her numb womanhood.

He felt her wiggle under him, and rolled off of her.

'Now that's what I call sex!' thought Luffy

AN: Sorry, I know, I am sucking worse every day. Please give me helpful reviews if possible, I welcome constructive criticism, however, please be nice about it………………… or I might cry.*sad face*


	18. Chapter 18

_**A Game Called "Bondage"**_

_**Written By: PuckeringLemon**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Characters and ideas/story belong to Eiichiro-Oda and other One Piece creators. Some ideas may also be similar to other stories posted on this site. I don't own those either.**_

_**AN: Thank you everyone for being patient, I really appreciate it!**_

Will You Marry Me?

Luffy and Nami have been together for about six months, and sex has been a daily thing. Now, it was time to get serious.

"Nami, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Nami went into shock and nodded her head as Luffy put the biggest diamond she'd ever seen on her finger.

She went to kiss him, and when she wanted to take it to the bedroom, he happily went along with her, and christened their marriage!

AN: I know, a horrible ending! I'm getting quite bored with this story though, so if you want a better ending, submit a story called, "A Game called "Bondage" Second Ending." I will not sue if you don't give me credit, but it is appreciated. I want to start a new story, so check it out, and give me some reviews. That would be awesome, and I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic eva!


End file.
